inferniumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Icelands
The 'Icelands, '''are a hidden area in ''Infernium. Accesed from Purgatory, the area serves a major role in the permadeath system. Location The Icelands can be accessed through the Black Fire wall at the bottom of the stairwell on the lower area of Purgatory. When standing at the entrance to the round room containing the wall, immediately walk directly into the wall to travel to the Icelands; walking around in a circle and attempting to enter will simply place you back in Purgatory and nothing will happen. Appearance The Icelands appear as a large frozen sea under a starry sky, illuminated by a pale white light (possibly the Moon, since The Sun has it's own location). There are several large platforms of ice floating on the water in the immediate vicinity for Marina to walk on and Dash to. There are four sources of Infinite Light growing here, making The Icelands a hotspot for Marina to restore her opportunities, with the addition of the central tower hosing the staircase bearing its own Light Pit. Like its counterpart, The Sun, there are no enemies present in the area, which makes harvesting light much easier. The Icelands also have the added bonus of not having cliff-sides to jump to as well, and every source of light can be reached by either walking or dashing. Interactions Marina can use the Light Pit here to restore any opportunities that she has lost while journeying throughout Infernium; the Light here is infinite, and will grow back after being harvested when the area is left and then revisited, allowing her to completely refill her number of opportunities. Before the Light can be harvested though, Marina must activate a blue lever to open the door out into the rest of the area; using the lever will cause The Icelands to be shrouded in a blizzard, heavily reducing Marina's sight and forcing her to tread more carefully so as to not fall into the water. The blizzard will cease shortly afterwards when the level resets and the door is fully closed. The only drawback to gathering light in this place however, is that until The Descent is explored, and until Marina obtains three Harvesting Fingers to open the two Light Barriers separating The Descent and Purgatory, the only way to access The Icelands is to die. This means that Marina will have to sacrifice at least one chance to escape Infernium in order to reach The Icelands until such a time when she has acquired the necessary shortcuts and skills to open the way through. Notes * Owing to the information presented above, the amount of time it takes for the door to close and therefore the blizzard's durations can be shortened by not opening the door all the way, but just enough for Marina to pass through. Trivia * The Icelands are one of the only two places in Infernium in which Infinite Light grows, with the other area being The Sun. ** The Icelands is also one of the only two areas in which the weather can be temporarily altered, with the other being The Plains. Category:Maps